Asmirus
=Asmirus= "A shadow conceals what is behind a certain object, to create the mystery that something might be in hiding, to cause fear or doubt. A shadow creature uses that mystery to create terror and distrust of everyone, including their own thoughts..." Name : Asmirus Race : Shadow Drake Age : At least 150 years(according to Chameleon) Scale Color : Black Eyes : Azure Length : Often around 7'10", but varies somewhat according to need or purpose. Weight : N/A Preferred Weapons : Shadow/Illusion magics, forcing terror to cause fatal mental shock. Innate Element : Dark Chameleon's other familiar, Asmirus, is the least trusted of the pair and usually with good reason. Asmirus is rarely without an ill-natured or cold-hearted comment towards anyone, even Chameleon himself. She is brutally honest on even the slightest perceived flaws spotted, allies and her own included. She also often has a bad habit of spying on and slipping through the shadows of others' private collection as much as possible which gains her even more disdain. Despite all this, on the battlefield, she will do whatever it takes to protect all those on her side, from momentarily binding with them to outright terrifying an entire platoon into heart attacks. She has an incredible lust for books and tomes. She will do many small favors often just to get her claws on any thick volumes. She also has a habit of enticing fights or bad feelings in people, but this is attributed to her race and not so much a personal aspect of maliciousness. Chameleon's first encounter with her was over 10 years ago, when he was locked in a solitary cell by the enemy to be held for transport later. She remained hidden, to avoid revealing herself to him just yet. Using the darkness and intimidating a few pests in the cell, she undid his shackles, offering a chance for his escape. He took it and used it, not questioning his luck. After he reunited and dealt with his father, he was finally and properly introduced to the shadow drake, and ever since she has been fairly loyal to his needs. While she is rather secretive, she does this to aid her own abilities. The less known about her, the more easily she can frighten someone into believing what she can accomplish, and therefore more effectively combat them. She also enjoys tales and information greatly, as this makes it easier to prey upon various foes' fears, striking at multiple mental weak points. She often greatly respects anyone who can provide her with many details or tidbits of lore, but if she catches them falsifying the information or changing the history of the matter, she will often strike back with anger(never anything serious, but just as a warning not to betray her). 'Abilities/Known Aspects' Vulnerability To Light : As a creature of pure darkness, she is extremely weak to any source of bright light. Powerful flames, explosions, flash bombs, even a strong Daylight spell has a devastating effect on her. While she can remain in normal daylight without any side effects and works with a holy society, she has a general disdain for anyone with a strong light-based element. Incorporeal : She has no real physical form. Normal weapons have absolutely no effect on her, nor can she be stopped by mere walls, as she can merely slip through the cracks and form on the other side. However, this also means that she cannot physically lift or move objects on her own. Emotional Feed : Asmirus can feed off of the extreme emotions exhibited by anyone nearby. She can also read their emotional aura to tell exactly how they are feeling at that moment. Inability To See Undead : Unlike most of her kind, she is completely unable to see undead. This frustrates her to no end, as she often attempts to search for a "cure" for this problem. Extremely Avid Reader : She reads books in an unusual fashion, literally disappearing into the pages of the book and reading it quickly from within. She also seems to never forget anything she has read, recalling it whenever necessary.